sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: H
}} This article lists Marvel characters beginning with the letter "H", with brief descriptions introducing the characters. Hala the Accuser Tadashi Hamada Cockroach Hamilton Hamir the Hermit Hamir the Hermit is a fictional sorcerer, created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, who first appeared in Strange Tales #111. Hamir was the descendant of Kan, who started the tradition of assisting sorcerers who used their magic for good.Doctor Strange Vol. 2 #43-44 Hamir brought his son Wong to meet the Ancient One, becoming one of his disciples in the process.Doctor Strange Vol. 2 #75 Hamir was constantly outdone by evil sorcerers such as Baron Mordo and Kaecilius whenever they came for the Ancient One, nonetheless he continued to serve his master in sickness and in health. When the Ancient One passed away, Hamir stayed at the temple and continued to train newer students.Doctor Strange: Shamballa Hamir the Hermit in other media Hamir appears in the 2016 film Doctor Strange, portrayed by Topo Wresniwiro. This version of the character is one of the Ancient One's many students, is missing his left hand, and does not appear to be related to Wong in any form whatsoever. Hammer Boris Lubov Boris Lubov is a Russian villain who often fights Maverick/Agent Zero. Debut was in Maverick #1 (September, 1997), created by Jorge Gonzalez & Jim Cheung. Eisenhower Canty Hammer was an ally to the mutant Cable and a member of the Six Pack. In another version, described as Ultimate Eisenhower Canty, Canty appears as a member of the Six Pack.Ultimate X-Men #76 Debut was in Cable: Blood And Metal #1 (April, 1990); created by Fabian Nicieza and John Romita, Jr.. Caleb Hammer Caleb Hammer is a fictional character, an Old West Pinkerton detective who debuted in Marvel Premiere 54. Hammer was one of the characters featured in Blaze of Glory, where he chases after Kid Colt, later teaming with him and other Western heroes to defend the town of Wonderment, Montana. During the battle the bounty hunter Gunhawk shoots Kid Colt in the back despite agreeing to put aside his chase of the Kid to defend Wonderment. Hammer strongly objects to this turn of events and ends up killing Gunhawk. A flashback in X-Force #37 features an External named Absalom shooting an elderly Hammer in the back after Caleb refuses to participate in a duel with him. Justin Hammer Justine Hammer Sasha Hammer Sasha Hammer is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. She first appeared in The Invincible Iron Man #1 (July 2008), and was created by Matt Fraction and Salvador Larroca. She is the daughter of Justine Hammer and the Mandarin, a relative of Justin Hammer and Temugin, and an enemy of Iron Man (Tony Stark). Sasha is Justine's and the Mandarin's daughter. Raised by her mother, they both harbor a desire for revenge against Tony Stark for the financier's loss, and see Stark as an obstacle to their success. She first appeared as the girlfriend/assistant to tech-terrorist Ezekiel "Zeke" Stane, providing support to Zeke's attacks on Stark Industries buildings around the world. When Zeke is apprehended by Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D., Sasha is able to go underground, having never been discovered. Following Norman Osborn's fall from power, Hammer reappears out in the open alongside Justine as Hammer Industries' heads and purchases numerous de-commissioned H.A.M.M.E.R. technologies to create a large suit of powered armor that they wish to market globally as a new soldier for the post-9/11 world. Justine and Sasha embark on a campaign to discredit Stark in the industrial market, conspiring with the corrupt Pentagon general Babbage and staging civilian attacks in which Detroit Steel is arranged to intervene before Stark. When confronted by Stark about her operations, Sasha attacks with her own biotech weapons with which Zeke augmented her body before being arrested, revealing her criminal intent to both Stark and Rescue. Shortly after, Detroit Steel launches a surprise attack on Stark Resilient by orchestrating a remote-server air-strike unwittingly piloted by young gamers on phones-unaware these actions were actually taking place in the real world. The combined efforts of Iron Man, War Machine, Rescue and Maria Hill are able to stop the strike and shut down Detroit Steel. When the Hammers then use their connections to arrange Zeke's secret release, Sasha introduces Zeke to her father's employ. After Lt. Doug Johnson is turned into stone by the Asgardian demon Mokk: Breaker of Faith and believed dead, Justine makes her the new pilot of the Detroit Steel armor. However, Johnson is later revealed to be alive and kidnaps his replacement. Johnson brings Sasha bound and gagged to Justine, threatening to kill her unless the armor is returned. Johnson releases Hammer after regaining the suit's possession. Sasha and the Steelcorps battle Johnson, resulting in Sasha decapitating her predecessor with her whips. Sasha Hammer's powers and abilities Sasha Hammer has been augmented by advanced technology, enabling her body to generate powerful energy of an unspecified type. She can project this energy from her hands in the form of whips and swords that she can use in physical combat. Her enhancements also give her ability to fly. These abilities' limits have not been explicitly given, but she can use them to destroy an automobile and can prove a considerable opponent to Iron Man. When operating Detroit Steel armor suits, she has at her disposal that full range of armaments and other features with which the suits were designed, as well as modifications with which the suit can be customized to a particular pilot. According to Hammer Industries, the suit incorporates technology, such as C.N.S. (Controlled Exo-Enhanciles), that would eventually be used to end paralysis caused by cervical, thoracic or corticospinal injuries. Weighing four and a half tons, the "oversized"Callahan, Timothy (July 18, 2010). Review of "Invincible Iron Man #28". Comic Book Resources. Detroit Steel towers over Iron Man, at approximately twice her opponent's height. The suit affords its occupant considerable protection from automatic weapons and explosives, though the magically-powered Mokk was able to easily rip open the armor. The suit allows its users to fly (though she has this aforementioned ability without the suit), and usually is seen with a rotary cannon mounted on its right arm, and a specialized chainsaw on its left, which can penetrate Iron Man's Bleeding Edge Armor. There are rocket-powered munitions on the suit's shoulders. The rotary cannon can be dismounted so that the soldier can carry and fire it as a traditional handheld weapon, and users of the armor have been seen outfitted with other types of weapons in this manner, including both directed-energy weapons and scaled-up rifles. Sasha's armor has also been observed to have a directed-energy weapon in palm of its hands. Those who pilot the armor are required to undergo considerable surgical modifications, which leave implants visible on the pilot's chest, which Lt. Johnson, who first piloted the Mark One, felt "turned him into a monster", though Hammer, who already had undergone a number of enhancements by Zeke Stane, regards herself as Stane's "masterpiece". As an executive of Hammer Industries, she has access to a wide range of armors that come in varying sizes and designs, with different models designed for different environments and hot zones, including arctic climates and urban encounters. Sasha Hammer in other media * Sasha Hammer appears in the anime film Iron Man: Rise of Technovore, voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the Japanese version and by Tara Platt in the English dub.Harvey, James "Iron Man: Rise of Technovore Feature Review". Marvel Anime Age. Retrieved May 8, 2013. * Sasha Hammer is alluded in Avengers: Ultron Revolution. She is mentioned in the episode "The Conqueror". * In Iron Man: Armored Adventures Sasha Hammer is referenced by Justin Hammer’s secretary Sasha. Hammerhead Victoria Hand Hangman Harlan Krueger Harlan Krueger was created by Marv Wolfman and Gil Kane and first appeared in Werewolf by Night #11. After being court-martialed from the army for torturing prisoners of war, Krueger resolved to take the law into his own hands and became the masked vigilante the Hangman. His modus operandi involves executing male criminals while leaving female ones alive but imprisoned to 'protect them' from corruption (many died of starvation while in captivity). After years of stalking criminals with a noose and scythe, he comes into conflict with the Werewolf by Night.Werewolf by Night #11''Werewolf by Night'' #26 Hangman next stalks one of the Brothers Grimm, who had been stealing from diamond merchants. Mistaking one Brother Grimm (Jake) for his target (William), he pursued him to a pyrotechnics building and saw him seemingly die in an explosion.Spider-Woman #4-5 He was later one of the criminals captured by the Locksmith and Tiktok.Spider-Woman #50 Hangman later kills a disguised woman, thus inadvertently violating his own code. As he knelt over the corpse in remorse, he was apparently fatally stabbed in the back by film reviewer Matthew O'Brien, who had been trying to stop the Hangman from his latest killing spree, impaling the Hangman on his own scythe.Bizarre Adventures #31 Jason Roland Roland was created by Roy Thomas and Barry Smith, and first appeared in Tower of Shadows #5. He was an actor who made a deal with the demon Satannish ) to make his career successful, but was instead trapped in a monstrous form. He fought with the West Coast Avengers on several occasions.West Coast Avengers #79''Avengers West Coast'' #98-100 As Hangman, he possesses magically enhanced strength and durability; he has gone head-to-head with Wonder Man. His rope is also magically enhanced, making it virtually indestructible. He can also levitate his rope and climb it without it being attached to anything. He is in almost constant communication with Satannish, who can enhance his powers as needed. Maya Hansen Harbinger of Apocalypse Hardball HardDrive Hardshell Felicity Hardy Hargen the Measurer Quincy Harker Quincy Harker is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe based on a character in Bram Stoker's Dracula. He first appeared in Tomb of Dracula #7-8 (March, May 1973), and was adapted by Marv Wolfman and Gene Colan. Quincy is the son of Jonathan and Mina Harker, major characters in Stoker's novel. He was trained as a vampire hunter by Abraham Van Helsing, becoming his successor. In retaliation Dracula kills Quincy's wife and cripples him, requiring him to use a wheelchair. Despite this, Quincy continues the fight, converting his house into a veritable vampire death-trap and his wheelchair into a personal anti-vampire arsenal. When Abraham Van Helsing's granddaughter Rachel was still a child, Dracula slew her parents before her eyes. Harker then took her under his protection and trained her to become a vampire hunter as well. Harker employed a number of other agents, including Taj Nital and Frank Drake, and formed alliances with Blade and Hannibal King. Ultimately, Quincy Harker confronted Dracula at Castle Dracula itself in Transylvania. Knowing that he would die soon, as he had recently suffered a heart attack, he activated a time bomb in his wheelchair. Harker plunged a silver stake into Dracula's heart and was about to sever the vampire's head when the explosives went off, killing Harker and demolishing the castle.The Tomb of Dracula #70 However, Dracula ultimately resurfaced.Uncanny X-Men Annual #6 Quincy leaves a last will and testament to turn his remains into a safeguard against vampires for the United Kingdom, ensuring all vampires need to be invited to enter the country. Dracula apparently destroys said remains, but it is revealed that MI:13 tricked him into destroying fake ones. Agatha Harkness Harness Harold H. Harold Harold H. Harold is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Tomb of Dracula #37 (October 1975), and was created by Marv Wolfman and Gene Colan. Harold is a writer for the magazine True Vampire Stories who happens upon an injured and unconscious Dracula, and steals blood to revive him so he can get an interview. Harold goes on to aid Quincy Harker's team of vampire hunters against Dracula on numerous occasions. This inspires him to write a novel, The Vampire Conspiracy, which is later adapted into a motion picture. Harold tracks Dracula to Cleveland and finds him impaled by a wooden fence post courtesy of Howard the Duck. The vampire persuades Harold to free him, then bites him and turns him into a vampire.Howard the Duck Magazine #5 (1980) Despite this turn of events, Harold goes on to become a successful Hollywood movie and television producer. Like all other vampires on Earth, Harold H. Harold is eventually destroyed when Doctor Strange casts the vampire removal spell.Doctor Strange #62 Harpoon Harrier Stephanie Harrington Jonas Harrow Hate-Monger Adolf Hitler clone National Force Edmund Heidler Josh Glenn Hauptmann Deutschland (Captain Germany) Haven Haven (Radha Dastoor) is a fictional mutant character, created by J.M. DeMatteis and Greg Luzniak, who first appeared in X-Factor #96. She was the best-selling author of a book about the new humanity that would result from humans and mutants evolving into one race. She planned to bring this 'new humanity' about by destroying three quarters of the world in a Mahapralaya, or 'Great Destruction', as foretold in her Hindu teachings.X-Factor #98 X-Factor opposes her, but she is able to sway Wolfsbane by curing her of the genetic engineering that had turned her into a mindless Genoshan mutate, allowing her to once again assume human form. X-Factor shuts down her entire operation with the help of her brother Monsoon. She attempts to cure Jamie Madrox (not the original, although no one knows that) from the Legacy Virus, but she fails and he dies, leaving X-Factor to believe the original Madrox is dead.X-Factor #99-100 Haven herself has no powers, but is carrying a mutant fetus, with various abilities ranging from healing to telepathy to opening dimensional portals into personal pocket dimensions. The fetus acts through Haven, leaving the true nature of the situation unknown to the general populus. The fetus was the product of an old affair that never came to term, instead remaining a sentient embryo.X-Factor Annual #9 Haven's efforts to cause destruction attract the attention of the Adversary, who uses her fetus to return himself to the world, consuming Haven in the process.X-Factor #117 Havok Hawkeye Clint Barton Kate Bishop Pamela Hawley Pamela Hawley is a character in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #4 (November 1963). Hawley was a Red Cross medic who helped soldiers during World War II. Nick Fury meets her, falling in love with her because of her determined and "stubborn" attitude, but not thinking she would return these feelings. Her father Lord Hawley asked Fury to search for her brother Percy Hawley after being kidnapped by Nazis. Unfortunately, Percy was a Nazi sympathizer and Fury was forced to kill the man. To keep her from grief, Fury told Hawley that Percy died a hero. Hawley would go on to date Fury who, despite getting ridiculed and poked fun at by the Howling Commandos, ensured that she was loved. Despite Fury's overall character, Hawley considered Fury a "gentleman".Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #5-7''Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos'' #9-10 At one point, the time-displaced Morgana Blessing and Doctor Strange arrive, with the former discovering that she is Hawley's spiritual descendant. Along with Fury and Dum Dum Dugan, they battle Baron Mordo's minion, Sir Baskerville, using the power of Fury and Hawley's love. Doctor Strange then erases everyone's memories of the event.Doctor Strange Vol. 2 #50-51 Fury planned on proposing to Hawley, but discovers through her father that she died in an air raid, her last words being "Tell my wonderful American sergeant how much I love him..."Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #18 Pamela Hawley in other media A character named Councilwoman Hawley appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, played by Jenny Agutter. She is a member of the World Security Council who oversees S.H.I.E.L.D.'s activities. She first appears in The Avengers (2012) where she wants to use the Cosmic Cube's power to create weapons rather than approve the Avengers Initiative. She also agrees to New York City's nuking during the Chitauri invasion. Hawley reappears in Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) to approve Project Insight but unaware that Alexander Pierce works with HYDRA. She is later impersonated by Black Widow. Gene and Alice Hayes Haywire Hazmat Hazmat (Jennifer Takeda) first appeared in Avengers Academy #1 (June 2010); she was a series regular through its final issue. Created by Christos Gage and Mike McKone, the character Takeda discovers that her body naturally generates radiation when her boyfriend goes into a seizure while making out with her, an event that leads her family to all but abandon her, said boyfriend to dump her, and Takeda to have to wear a containment suit on a regular basis. Norman Osborn offers to cure her, but is just exploiting her. During the Heroic Age storyline, Hazmat is recruited into the Avengers Academy, along with five other students affected by Osborn. The group is led to believe that they are among those most likely to become heroes, but quickly uncover files stating they are in fact most likely to become villains.Avengers Academy 1 Hazmat later enters a romantic relationship with Mettle, one of the only people who can physically touch her.Avengers Academy 13 Desiring normal lives, the two consume a substance that removes their powers;Avengers Academy Vol. 1 #26 but later take an antidote to regain them to fight the substance's villainous creator,Avengers Academy Vol. 1 #35 and then proceed to consummate their relationship.Avengers Academy Vol. 1 #39 As part of the Marvel NOW!, in Avengers Arena Hazmat, Reptil, Mettle, X-23, and a dozen others are kidnapped by Arcade. Arcade takes them to Murderworld, where Hazmat watches Mettle die to save her. She later becomes injured and begins to lose control over her radiation.Avengers Arena #17 The resulting explosion leads to complete control of her radiation so that she no longer has to wear her containment suit.Avengers Arena #18 When Cammi and Anachronism reveal Bloodstone has gone missing, everyone heads to Bagalia to find him. Once they do, he reveals that he enjoys life among the villains, and the others, minus Cammi, start to enjoy it as well. When Cammi tries to tell the others to leave, Bloodstone instead has Daimon Hellstrom teleport the group to Arcade's latest party so they can kill him,Avengers Undercover #2 which Hazmat does, blowing him to bits with a concentrated radiation burst.Avengers Undercover #3 The group is invited to join with Baron Zemo.Avengers Undercover #4 Hazmat, along with Anachronism and Cammi, are brought to be trained by Madame Masque, and the team plans to infiltrate the Masters of Evil and destroy them from within.Avengers Undercover #5 Over the next few months, Hazmat and Anachronism grow close, eventually kissing. Hazmat contacts Hank Pym and informs him of the plans that the team has uncovered. She also tries to contact Death Locket, but later learns that Death Locket has betrayed the group and put Chase in a coma. She bests Death Locket and the Young Masters.Avengers Undercover #8 Hazmat constantly emits harmful radiation, forcing her to wear a protective suit at all times when around others. The suit serves the additional purpose of enabling her to focus her radiation into energy bolts. Although her abilities manifested during her teens without obvious explanation, it has been confirmed that she is not a mutant.Avengers Academy #30 Hazmat in other media Hazmat appears as a playable character in Lego Marvel's Avengers. Mark Hazzard Headlok Headsman Hebe Hecate Hector Heimdall Hela Helix Hellcat Hellcow Hellfire Elementals J.T. Slade Hellion Hellrazor Daimon Hellstrom Hemingway Hephaestus Hephaestus first appeared in Thor #129 (June 1966), and was adapted from mythology by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He is the weaponmaker of the Olympian pantheon. He is not to be confused with the Eternal Phastos. Immortal and possessing superhuman physical attributes similar to those of the other Olympians, Hephaestus is a master weapons maker and inventor, able to make weapons which could kill even Hercules, but lacks the ability to project any form of energy, mystical or non-mystical. He made Hercules's mace, Ares' armor, and Zeus' chariot. Hepzibah Hera H.E.R.B.I.E. Hercules Gregory Herd Hermes Hermod Hex High Evolutionary Hijack Hijacker Howard Mitchell Unnamed Hildegarde Hildegarde was created by Gerry Conway and John Buscema, and first appeared in Thor #195 (Jan. 1972). Hildegarde is one of the Valkyries. Odin sent Sif and Hildegarde to Blackworld.Thor #195, Jan. 1972 There, they came upon a town where people were fleeing in blind terror from Ego-Prime, which was created accidentally from Ego the Living Planet by Tana Nile. Sif and Hildegarde joined forces with Tana Nile, and escaped with her to Earth.Thor #198, April 1972 Ego-Prime came to Earth, and the Asgardians battled him, and Odin sacrificed Ego-Prime to transform three people into Young Gods. The Asgardians, including Thor, Sif, and Hildegarde, were banished to Earth for a time for questioning Odin's actions during these events. Hildegarde accompanied Thor for a while before returning to Asgard. Hildegund Hildegund is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. She was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and first appeared in Journey into Mystery #120 (September 1965). Hildegund, sometimes called Gudrun, is the wife of Volstagg of the Warriors Three. She is an excellent cook and it is because of this that her husband is large and fat, something that makes Hildegund and Volstagg very happy. Together the happy couple had ten sons (Alaric, Arngrim, Einar, Gunnar, Hrolf, Leif, Rolfe, Svein, Sigfod, Thakrad), four daughters (Flosi, Gudrun, Gunnhild, Jargsa) and numerous unnamed children. At some point, twins, Mick and Kevin Mortensen were orphaned when their mother, Ruby, was killed by Zaniac.Thor #371 Thor took the twins to Asgard where Volstagg and Hildegund lovingly accepted them with open arms.Thor #374 When Loki returned, albeit as a child, everyone in Asgard turned him away except for Volstagg and Hildegund, the latter feeling that he just needed motherly love and affection.Journey into Mystery #630 Hildegund in other media Hildegund briefly appears in Thor: The Dark World played by Claire Brown. She has no dialogue and the credits simply list her as Volstagg's Wife. She is seen with Volstagg and three of their children celebrating one of their victories with Thor. Unlike her comic book counterpart, she is rather slim and not obese like her husband. Maria Hill Carol Hines Carol Hines is a technician who works for the Weapon X project. When soldiers working for the Weapon X project brought in their captive Logan, Carol Hines reviewed the medical records of Logan. Carol Hines was present when the adamantium-bonding process was used on Logan where she was at the side of Professor Thorton and Abraham Cornelius.Marvel Comics Presents #72'' When he went berserk upon breaking free, Carol Hines was a witness to this as Logan slaughtered many soldiers and scientists while escaping.Marvel Comics Presents #76 At the time when Wolverine is planning to confront Professor Thorton, Carol Hines was present when Professor Thorton tells her that Wolverine is playing right into his hands. He tells Carol Hines that they are to book a flight to Canada immediately. When Wolverine enters a warehouse in Windsor, Ontario, Professor Thorton and Carol Hines watch alongside some HYDRA Agents. Then Professor Thortorn and Carol Hines enter a room to continue monitoring Wolverine as Professor Thorton activates the Shiva program. As Wolverine fights the Shiva robot, Carol Hines and Professor Thorton are attacked by Silver Fox who knocks out Carol Hines. When the X-Men catch up to where Professor Thorton was, they find Carol Hines with the Professor Thorton's dead body where she tells them that the Shiva robots have escaped the building chanting Sabretooth's name.Wolverine Vol. 2 #50 HYDRA later had Carol Hines in their clutches at the time when Wolverine and Wraith arrived at the HYDRA hover ship. Silver Fox has the HYDRA Agents torture the classified information of the Weapon X Program out of Carol Hines. Wolverine and Wraith don't agree with Carol Hines' torture and knock out the HYDRA Agents. After Mastodon liquifies in Jubilee's hands, Carol Hines states that it's the foreseen side effect of his age suppressor giving out.Wolverine Vol. 2 #62 When Wolverine, Silver Fox, Wraith, and Maverick confront Aldo Ferro, Carol Hines tells Wolverine that Aldo Ferro is a "Psi-Borg." Aldo Ferro then mutates and kills Carol Hines by snapping her neck. When Maverick checks on Carol Hines, he finds that her neck-snapping was an illusion and that she died of fright at the sight of Aldo Ferro's Psi-Borg form.Wolverine Vol. 2 #63 Carol Hines appears in a flashback scene in the "Wolverine" segment of Hulk Vs. She is seen in a flashback working on the adamantium-bonding process on Logan. Carol Hines appears in X2: Wolverine's Revenge, voiced by Jennifer Hale. She is seen as a Weapon X employee alongside Abraham Cornelius. Both of them are sent on their way when Logan confronts Professor Thorton. When Wolverine returns to the Weapon X facility to find the cure for the Shiva Strain Virus (which acts as a failsafe implanted in Weapon X test subjects), he manages to find Carol Hines and Abraham Cornelius at the Void (a maximum security detention center for mutant criminals similar to the Vault) where they end up giving Wolverine the Part A info for the Shiva Strain Virus cure. Carol Hines appears in the video game adaptation of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, with her name given instead as Carol Frost. Several of her recordings can be found and listened to throughout the Weapon X facility. Sympathetic to Logan's plight, she helps restore his weakened healing factor and gives him back his clothes and personal items. In return, Logan saves a young mutant named Anna (whom Frost had been caring for) from being experimented on. Her fate afterwards is unknown. Hindsight Hippolyta Hiro-Kala Hiroim Hit-Monkey Hitman Burt Kenyon Jimmy Pierce Unnamed Toni Ho Anne Marie Hoag Hobgoblin Roderick Kingsley Arnold "Lefty" Donovan Ned Leeds Jason Macendale Daniel Kingsley Phil Urich Others Hoder Hoder first appeared in Thor #274-275 (August–September 1978), and was adapted from mythology by Roy Thomas and John Buscema. He is a totally blind, elder Asgardian god. At one point, Loki, God of Mischief, tricks Hoder into nearly killing Balder by shooting him with an arrow made of mistletoe wood (the only substance to which Balder is vulnerable). As well as possessing the superhuman abilities shared by all the Gods of Asgard, such as superhuman strength, Hoder can also receive visions of a far distant future or of events that will occur in other realities. His dealings with Balder are detailed in the 'Trials of Loki' four part story."Thor: The Trials of Loki" #2 (Feb. 1 2011) Cameron Hodge Happy Hogan Jeryn Hogarth Hogun Holocaust Lilly Hollister Hollywood Honey Lemon Hood Hornet Scotty McDowell Peter Parker Eddie McDonough Phineas Horton Professor Phineas Thomas Horton is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Timely Comics, predecessor company of Marvel Comics. The character has been commonly depicted as the creator of the original Human Torch and stepfather of Frankie Raye. He first appeared in Marvel Comics #1. (September 1939) created by Carl Burgos. Horus Howard the Duck George Howe Hrimhari Hub Heather Hudson Jimmy Hudson Hugin and Munin Hulk Bruce Banner Rick Jones Amadeus Cho Hulk 2099 Hulk Robot Hulkling Human Cannonball Human Fly Richard Deacon Unnamed Human Top Bruce Bravelle The Human Top (or just the Top) is a fictional character, a Golden Age superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character appeared in two stories published by Timely Comics (the predecessor of Marvel Comics) in 1940 and 1942, and not since then. His real name is Bruce Bravelle. He is called "the Human Top" in the story titles but just "the Top" within the body of the stories. Bravelle appeared in a ten-page backstory ("The Origin of the Human Top") in the first (and only) edition of Red Raven Comics, cover-dated August 1940, with script and artwork by Dick Briefer. Bravelle's second appearance was in the backstory "The Red Terror" in Tough Kid Squad, cover-dated March 1942. Bruce Bravelle was a test subject for a scientist who was trying to find a way to nourish the human body with electrical currents instead of food. In the middle of one of the tests, a bolt of lightning struck the castle in which the experiment was being conducted, causing an opposing magnetic flow and giving Bravelle the ability to spin around at superhuman speed when he crosses his wrists or is exposed to electricity. He can fly, drill his way through walls, and deflect bullets. He can operate underwater and travel at a speed of up to . His bullet-deflecting and wall-drilling powers are created by the intense whirlwind which he generates when spinning. In his first adventure (published in 1940), the Top thwarts a bank robbery and is accused of being a thief when the bank manager personally keeps the returned money, but ultimately exposes the manager. In his second adventure (published in 1942), the Top fought and defeated a sinister criminal mastermind called the Red Terror. The Red Terror and his goons derail and rob a train and escape in a zeppelin. The Top tracks them to their hideout in an abandoned mine and kills them all as they attempt to escape. David Cannon David Mitchell Human Torch Jim Hammond Johnny Storm Humbug Hummingbird Humus Sapien Amber Hunt Amber Hunt is a pyrokinetic superhero in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Steve Gerber and R.R. Phipps, first appeared in Malibu Comics' Exiles #1 (August 1993). Within the context of the stories, Hunt was an average American teenager in the Ultraverse before being exposed to the alien Theta Virus, which gave her super powers. Under the alias En Flame, she has been a team member of the Exiles and Ultraforce. Huntara Henrietta Hunter Stevie Hunter Hunter the White Wolf Huntsman Employee of Zeus weapon XII Hurricane Harry Kane Makkari Albert Potter Dark Riders Civil War Husk Faiza Hussain Hussar Hybrid Jimmy Marks Scott Washington Hydro-Man Hydron Elemental Salem's Seven member Hyperion Zhib-Ran Mark Milton (Earth-712) Supreme Power Marcus Milton Hyperstorm Hyperstorm is a mutant supervillain from an alternate future. The character, created by Tom DeFalco, Paul Ryan, and Dan Bulanadi, first appeared in Fantastic Four #406 (November 1995). Within the context of the stories, Hyperstorm is Jonathan Richards, the son of Franklin Richards and Rachel Summers from an alternate future reality designated Earth-967 by Marvel Comics. With his ability to manipulate reality and his psionic abilities, he conquers most of his home reality and turns to extend his rule to other timelines. Hypno-Hustler Hypnotia References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: H, List of